


A Friendship of a Thousand Lifetimes

by bryar6



Series: A Wizard's Beginnings [1]
Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Canon, Spoilers for Wizards, character backstory, characters meeting for the first time, i will be mixing in happier things though, just some things i wanted to get written down, my tags are a mess i am sorry, our poor douxie boy has had a very rough life and im sorry, these are gonna be kinda sad in some spots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bryar6/pseuds/bryar6
Summary: Hisirdoux Casperan never had a wonderful childhood, but it's what shaped him to become who he is. This is a collection of stories about Douxie's past before the events of Wizards, including meeting several characters along the way and a bit of backstory about how he learned of his ability. This first installment reveals Archibald and Douxie's meeting.
Relationships: Archie & Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan
Series: A Wizard's Beginnings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941658
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	A Friendship of a Thousand Lifetimes

A young, black haired boy peers at a piece of parchment nailed to the town commons board. He struggles to read it, having barely learned common words yet. He can make out “magic” and “banned” and the rest of the words aren’t necessary for him to understand. He already knows that magic is forbidden. That’s why he’s here, scrounging for scraps from a kind soul pitying him. 

“Oh, please just a piece of bread, sir, I haven’t eaten in so long,” he begs, touching his stomach gingerly. 

“What’s your name, boy?” The grizzled baker towers over him, hands resting on his hips. The boy cowers a little. 

“It’s- it’s Hisirdoux, sir,” he stammers, shoulders tensing visibly. 

“Well, Hisirdoux, go home and get a shilling from your mother. I can’t just give away bread, now can I?” The baker steps back and tugs at the tablecloth over his counter. 

“Sir, my mother kicked me out. It’s just me.” Tears brim in the boy’s hazel eyes. The baker’s face softens.

“Stop with the ‘sir’ already. Here. Take this. Don’t go telling any of those other street rats where you got it from, do you hear me?” The baker shoves an entire loaf into the boy’s arms. He lights up. 

“I won’t sir- er, uh, Baker-Man. I promise. Thank you, thank you so much! I promise I’ll repay the favor one day!”

The baker chuckles as the small boy dashes off into the street. 

Hisirdoux sprints around corners and through alley-ways, squeezing through narrow passes. He keeps the bread tucked close to his chest, holding on to it tightly. He scrambles up a stack of crates, nearing his little shelter nestled between two rooftops. There, he settles down, and tears a chunk of the loaf off, setting the rest aside. He savors the bread, stomach rumbling even more. He knows it’s not enough to sustain him, but luckily he’d laid a few traps in the forest that might be of some help.

He picks his way out of Camelot and across the long bridge to the forest, where he makes his way following the faint traces of his own magic. He’d left rune traps, extremely mild ones, and knows that it won’t be all that effective, but he thought it would be worth the attempt. So long as he’s just doing magic in secret, there’s no harm, right?

He steps around a tree and sees something writhing in his trap. “Aha!” Leaping over roots and rocks, he rushes to the trap. Pushing aside brush, he discovers the creature in the trap isn’t at all what he was hoping for. 

“You’re not a rabbit,” Hisirdoux says to himself, voice tinged with annoyance. 

“And you’re not going to eat me!” the creature spits back. 

“You talk?” He shoves his face right next to the creature. It’s a furry, blackish thing, with a set of bat wings on it’s back. It’s long tail flicks in irritation and it’s whiskers tremble. “What even are you?” 

“I’m Archibald, the dragon, thank you very much. Now release me this instant or I’ll set you on fire!”

“You don’t look like any dragons I’ve heard about,” the boy muses, setting about removing the rune. 

“And you don’t look like any wizard who should be setting traps in the wood. Hurry up.”

“I’m just trying to eat. There.” The boy releases the dragon, stepping away. Now that he’s out of the trap, the dragon looks part cat. Actually, very distinctly cat. 

“Where are your parents, boy?” The dragon-cat snaps his wings out and then neatly folds them again, settling down and running a paw over his fur. 

“I'm Hisirdoux. I- They don’t want me.” The boy turns away, looking hurt. 

“Whyever would that be? You seem clever.” The dragon looks quite interested in what he has to say, and the boy caves. 

“It’s because I can do magic. It’s forbidden.” He lifts a hand and produces a small glow of fire in his palm. 

Archibald whistles. “My, my. For one so young as you, that’s rather impressive.” He can’t bring himself to really show just how amazed he is. It’s rare that magical talent is discovered before the teens, and even less so in just a child. “Why, with a little help, you could become one of the most powerful wizards ever seen.”

“Archi-whatever, you sound a little crazy. Nobody cares about me.” The boy’s eyes start to water. 

Archibald huffs. He feels oddly protective over this young child, abandoned, unloved, uncared for. Someone needs to take care of him. 

“Now, now. Don’t cry. We’ll get that changed right up.” With a flash of yellow magic, the dragon changes to a cat, who purrs and rubs his head against the boy’s arm. The boy shrugs him off, turning away. “I promise, Hisirdoux.”

“You promise?” The boy sniffles. 

“Why don’t I join you for a while? I’ll help you get back on your feet and teach you a few things in the meantime. And yes. I promise.” The cat pushes into the boy’s lap and is immediately scooped up and hugged. “Ah! Watch the glasses!”

“Thank you! Thank you so much!” The boy buries his face in the cat’s fur. 

Archibald smiles. Unbeknownst to him, a friendship of many lifetimes had just begun.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little side note, I don't know how to make a series properly so this is all trial and error and I'm gonna be struggling with figuring this out just a bit so don't be alarmed if it looks very different next time you see it, formatting is tough but I'll get it :)


End file.
